Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to improvements on the structure of motors.
Description of the Related Art
With the increasingly widespread use of motors, the requirements for motor performance have become more and more strict.
To operate in harsher environments, the present invention designs an external protection structure for motors to avoid damage from water and dust. In addition, the present invention further improves upon the silicon steel structure and the driver circuit of motors to increase operational efficiency and lower manufacturing cost.